Where The Heck Did You Pop From?
by DaWaffle
Summary: An accident leaves Lily Luna Potter stranded in the past! She gets to know her family as teenagers and has fun while she awaits her cousins to fix the problem. But how long can she stay without permanently fading away? Lots of dialouge!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! **

**So... this fanfic is about Lily (harry & ginny's daughter) going to the past during the summer right before the quidditch world cup... she is in her 3rd year while Albus is in his 6th year and James is in his 7th. **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Burrow.

Harry came to stay at Ron's house before the Quidditch World Cup that summer.

They just got finished eating dinner and were all sitting in the living room. Everyone was there: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, (Percy was at work at the Ministry) Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur.

They were talking about, Arthur's favorite subject: muggles.

"So, you mean to tell me that they don't need fires at all for warmth?" Arthur looked at Hermione and Harry interestedly.

"No, they don't. We have a sort of central heating thing. It warms the whole place up." Hermione said.

CRACK! The whole room got silent.

In front of them was what looked like a young thirteen year-old girl.

She looked eerily familiar to Harry. Like, he's seen her before.

She had red hair, a little darker than the Weasleys's, and piercing green eyes that he saw every time that he looked in the mirror. His same green eyes.

She looked a little shocked and nervous and angry. Her face and ears got all red (a Weasley, then, for sure) and suddenly took out something from her back pocket.

The red-headed girl took out a small action figure of what looked like a doll and set it on the ground. She muttered a spell that caused a misty window-looking screen that showed another black-haired boy snogging a blonde-haired girl.

"James!" She hissed, looking at the giant floating mist, "James, quit making out with whoever the hell that poor girl is!"

The boy (James?) quickly let go and looked at Lily with a blank expression (obviously not embarrassed at all) while the blonde girl looked at her angrily.

"Hello, my dear sister." A boy, looking strangely similar to Harry, said looking out the mist.

"James, you insufferable git!" She yelled a little louder, "How could you do this to me?!?!"

"Do what? Oh-so loving sister?" James said. Fred and George sniggered.

"James… where is dad?" The girl asked James.

"At work!" He sneered.

"What about mum?" She asked.

"At Diagon Ally, you little twerp! See? I'm allowed to bring who ever I want in the house now!"

"Ha ha, very funny," She said sarcastically, "Wait 'til I tell mum!"

"Oh yeah?" He said, "What about you and Frank Longbottom?" He said.

The girl flushed a deep red.

Everyone looked around the room. Longbottom? But who was _Frank_ Longbottom?

"Yeah, I know that's what you do late in the night… Owling Frankie, are you? I intercepted one of those letters! I read it, in fact." He smirked.

"James, when I get back I'm going to hurt so badly you won't have any hands to intercept a letter!" She said fiercely.

James looked mildly threatened, but then looked a little suspicious, "What do you mean 'get back'? You're downstairs with Al, Rose, and Hugo, aren't you?"

Everyone looked around, confused at these names.

"No, James! That's the problem! That stupid time spell Al and Rose were trying to figure out backfired on me! Now I'm stuck at grandma's house!"

Everyone gasped. So apparently this girl is related to…someone here. Was it Molly that she referred to as 'Grandma'? Or was it someone else generations from now?

"What do you mean, Lily?" James said worried, moving closer to the mist.

James? Lily? These names struck Harry. These kids couldn't possibly be his parents… they were siblings by the looks of it.

"James, by the looks of it, I'm in another time period! And I've landed at Grandma's house!" Lily shot back at him.

"Grandma's house?" James said uncertainly.

"James, you idiot, we only have one grandmother. Think, really!" Lily hissed.

"Don't use that tone with me, missy!" James said half-heartedly. He was taking a look around the room.

"Whoa." was all he said. "Uncle George has two ears in this time period…"

Everyone looked at George, what happened to his other ear in the future? George clapped his hands over his ears.

"Okay, listen up, I need you to go and get dad and−" Lily said but was interrupted by someone else.

Another boy, looking around the same age of James, sat next to James on the couch and looked at Lily out the mist with scared eyes.

"Lily, Lily, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't die yet. But seriously, go and get dad he'll know how to fix this!" Lily said.

The boy had green eyes and messy black hair, just like Harry. Everyone stared at Harry and the boy back and forth because so far, he was the one that resembled him the most. He even wore the glasses!

"No-can-do, sister." the boy looked at her sadly.

"What? Why not!" Lily shrieked.

The whole room was watching this conversation intently.

"Because, he went on a little 'mission' in Siberia. Something about an escaped prisoner recruiting an army of vampires. It's a serious case." The boy said.

"Since when did he tell you this?" James looked at the boy sitting next to him.

"Since he apparated over here about five minutes ago and told me." The boy answered.

"Well, what about mom? Can't she help?" Lily asked desperately.

"Nah, dad took her with him." the boy shook his head.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"Rose and I will try to figure out the counter-spell, Lils, don't lose your head." The boy said.

"Wouldn't it be so much easier to ask Aunt Hermione?" Lily asked them.

Everyone went silent and looked at Hermione. She gasped and had her mouth hanging in a perfect 'o'.

"No way!" The boy sat up, "If I tell Aunt Mione she's going to tell dad! And Dad'll have to hand the mission to Uncle Ron! And oh man, Uncle Ron'll be pissed, Lily, because he's on desk dutie and he's going to rant on about always getting dumped with all the work! And this is going to be blamed on me! Can't you ask fourteen year-old Hermione for help?" the boy said.

The whole room went quite. Uncle Ron? Everyone was looking at Hermione and Ron. These children seemed to have a relation to them.

"Al!" Lily hissed at the boy, "I haven't really talked to them yet!" She said.

"Okay, look, call us in an hour. Okay? If she can't figure it out then Rose and I will have the spell mastered in a week okay?" Al said.

"But, wait−" Lily said.

"Wait, isn't this a new spell?" James asked the boy (Al?).

"James, wait a sec−" Lily said.

"Okay, then, don't ask her, see you in a week, Lily." Al said and the mist went pitch black.

**So...i'll post the next chapter by tommorow (hopefully)**

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i said i'd upload this chapter earlier.**

**Sorry.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

Lily covered her eyes with her palms for a moment (as if trying to wake up from a nightmare) then turned around and faced everyone.

"Well, um, hi, I guess." She said nervously.

Ron raised his eyebrows and spoke, "Who exactly are you? How do you know Hermione and me? Why does that person look strangely like Harry? Who is your grandmother that you speak of?" He asked altogether.

Lily took a deep breath, "My name is Lily. I don't really know if I should tell you a lot because it might affect the future. Yes, I am from the future… So, me just being here can alter the time system." She said uneasily.

"But if you don't tell us," Hermione started, "We can't help you go home. And, hearing what your brothers are saying, you need me."

Lily considered it for a minute.

"Fine, but in the end I'm going to have to somehow erase your memories. Is that alright?" Lily told them.

"Of course." Hermione said, "I understand how being here can affect time greatly." Of course, she used to have a time-turner.

Lily smiled, she must have known too. "Alright," She started, "I am Lily Potter, you know… your daughter." She looked at Harry.

Harry gaped at her, she was his daughter? Well, seeing how she was related to that boy who looked strangely like Harry, she must have been.

"And I don't know how to put this… but, you're also my mom." She looked at Ginny.

Everyone stared at both Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked completely bewildered while Ginny looked slightly happy but also confused. Then Ron spoke up, "Wait a minute, wait a minute," He stood up, "My sister…is Harry's wife?"

Lily nodded.

Ron looked at them open-mouthed and shocked.

"So, I still don't understand. How am I your aunt?" Hermione asked uneasily, afraid of the answer.

"Well… you happen to be Ron's wife, also." She said slowly.

Hermione almost dropped dead. Ron choked on air and Harry was even more shocked. Everyone was looking around at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Were there any more shocking secrets this little girl had to tell them?

"Sorry?" Lily said as she looked at their white faces.

"Wait a minute," Bill said suspiciously, "how do we know we can trust you?"

But before Lily could answer, another misty bubble shot in the air and this time it was in a different room, with a desk and James wasn't there. Instead, it was Al and two other people.

"Lily! Oh, Lily!" A bushy-haired girl came closer into view of the mist.

"Rose! You have to fix this!" Lily turned around and faced the girl.

"Oh god, dear Merlin's beard, oh, my oh my…" Rose paced the room where a desk stood. Al was there, sitting on the desk. Another boy who resembled Ron was also leaning on the desk near Al.

"What am I going to do?" Rose asked herself, "Albus, what are we going to do?" She looked back at her cousin.

"We could figure out a way to reverse the spell? Or…look in the book, maybe there's a counter-spell or something…" Al suggested.

"I have to talk to my mother." She said finally.

"What!?" Al stood up. Rose frowned at him,

"Well, of course!" She said, "If I don't tell her how are we going to get out of this mess?"

"Rose, come on! If your mom finds out she will kill us! And then she'll tell your dad and then he'll kill us! Then he'll tell my dad and he'll kill us! Then he'll tell my mom and she'll kill us! So we're all going to die! Four times!" Al yelled at her.

"Albus, use your common sense!" She yelled back at him, "What else do you want us to do?!"

"There has to be another way! We'll just try to figure out the counter-spell or something, Rose, please don't do anything rash!" Al looked at her with begging eyes.

She took a deep breath in and opened a very big book.

"Fine." She said and everyone relaxed.

"But," Lily said and everyone looked at her. Rose and Al must have forgotten they were talking to her.

"Oh, Lils, we forgot about you." Al said.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, "No, listen. When do you think you can find and use this spell?"

"Lily, It's going to take a while It's a very complex spell. And once we find the right one and the correct demonstration of it, I'll let you know. It could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks." Rose said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Weeks?" Lily almost screamed.

"Just remember, little sister: don't tell Mom, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione or anybody!" Al said sternly.

"Won't they notice I'm gone?" Lily reasoned.

"No. They're gone remember? And if they come back I'll make sure that they don't find out." Al said with an evil smile on his face.

"Wait−" Lily tried to say.

"Ok? Now, bye!" Al said and the mist went black again.

"Aw, son of a−" Lily started but turned around quickly.

Everyone was still just staring at her.

"You know," Molly started, "You will have to explain some things for us."

**So...tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i didnt update in a looong time.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Lily sighed and picked up the little doll off the ground and put it back in her pocket.

"Well, you are technically my grandmother, you see." Lily said, staring at her shoes. "My brother Albus and my cousin Rose were testing out this new spell they got from a book at Flourish and Blotts. And now I'm stuck here."

"Who names their kid 'Albus'?" Ginny smirked.

Lily looked at her strangely like she's never seen her before, "Um, you did."

"Why is his name 'Albus'?" Harry asked.

"Well, something about your old headmaster, he helped you a lot in your sixth year, blah blah. I don't know the full story. Anyways, he died a million years ago so you named your son after him. 'Kay?" Lily answered, annoyed with the fact that her past parents were more interested in her brother than her.

"How old are your brothers, Lily?" Hermione asked, frowning. "They seem too young to be doing magic outside of school."

"Well, yes, you see Albus is sixteen and James is seventeen. But when there is an adult-aged wizard in the house, it's pretty easy to do magic undetected…" Lily twisted her hands.

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"Wait a minute, that's not possible!" Ron whined, "I could never do magic."

"But, you see, my Aunt Hermione, or you," Lily pointed at Hermione, "Is the head of the Improper Use of Magic office, so she pulls some strings for our family." She chuckled.

Hermione looked shocked; she would be that last person to 'pull some strings' so that they could get away with doing something illegal. Everyone looked at her amazed.

"So, who were those other two kids in that other room?" Bill asked.

"Those were Rose and Hugo, our cousins…and, er, your children." She looked at Ron and Hermione. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats, not looking at one another.

"I still don't know if we can trust you… for all we know, this could all be some sort of lie and you could be a Death Eater…" Bill said, narrowing her eyes.

Lily looked shocked, "Well then!" she said, but then looked around to the others and saw that they, too, were looking at her now more suspiciously.

"Ok, fine. Ask any personal question that I would have to know if I really was related to you." She said.

"Ok, what's my middle name?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"James, duh." She said.

"Harry, that's too easy. You're famous, anyone would know that." Ron said, and then looked at Lily, "What's_ my_ middle name?"

"Bilius." She said, without hesitation.

"Uh, what do we call this home?" Arthur asked.

"The Burrow."

"What is Arthur obsessed with?" Molly asked.

"Muggles."

"Who are the muggles I live with?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we don't talk about them," Lily said quietly, "But, you let the name slip once, the Dursleys."

At this everyone fell silent.

"Still a little uncertain? Do you still think I'm a Death Eater?" She asked quietly.

"How did Voldemort really fall thirteen years ago?" Harry asked once more.

"Thirteen years ago?" Lily asked confused, "Wasn't it around twenty-four? You killed him with the '_expelliarmus_' spell."

The whole room went quiet.

"What?" Ron asked, completely bewildered, "What sort of lie−"

"Oh, no I'm sorry, different times… ok; you mean the night your parents died?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded slowly, very shocked with what Lily had just told them.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. What really happened was that your mother, my namesake," She smiled proudly, "died for you, it's the power of love that Tom Riddle never understood."

Everyone gaped at her.

"Well, I believe her." Harry stated.

Then around the room everyone muttered "Yes, me too." and "Very believable."

"But, wait a second." Harry frowned and everyone shushed.

**So, what did you think? Any ideas, too?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me forevor to update! Anyway, here's the chapter:**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Yeah?" Lily looked at her young father.

"What do you mean that I killed Voldemort twenty-four years ago? Er, twenty-four years ago your time, I guess."

"Oh! Yes, when you were seventeen, you see, there was a battle that ended the war: the Battle at Hogwarts." Lily explained, "And many people died," She glanced at Fred, "But in the end, when Voldemort tried killing you for about the tenth time, you casted the _'expelliarmus' _spell which backfired his curse and killed him."

Everyone stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Yes," Lily said proudly, "That's your signature move now." She laughed, "I remember one time about two years ago James came home on Easter break and was telling Al what a stupid spell that was. 'It's a load of rubbish' he said 'I mean, it only flings the person's wand out of their hand. He could always pick it up again.' And you got so mad at him!" Lily laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"But," Ron interrupted, "Wouldn't his own son know what spell he used to defeat you-know-who?"

"Well, actually we didn't know much more than what everyone else knew. We read from books. Mom and Dad did tell us some things but not really anything special. And in half of the books out there it tells that Dad used the '_Avada Kedavra'_ curse." Lily shivered. "It wasn't until then that we knew the truth. I mean, people always talk about '_Expelliarmus_' being Harry Potter's signature move but I never knew why…"

"Whoa…" Fred and George said together after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah…" Lily agreed.

Then something vibrated in Lily's pocket. She took out the little doll and set it on the floor again.

Another misty window-like bubble appeared and this time showed a tall red-headed boy that looked almost exactly like Fred and George.

"Whoa." The twins breathed together.

"Lily!" He exclaimed with a look of relief spread across his face.

"Hey, Fred." Lily sighed.

"Fred?" Fred (number one) asked.

Lily turned around to face her late uncle, "Oh yes, this is Fred Weasley, Uncle George's son."

Fred looked at his brother, "You named your son after me!"

"Maybe because _you _named your son after me!" George looked at his brother.

"Wicked." They said together.

A look of pain shot in Lily's face.

"Wait a minute, there's something you're not telling us, Lily." Ron said seriously, "How come you flinch every time we talk about Fred or something like that?"

"I don't know how to say this but… Remember how I told you that a lot of people died at the Battle of Hogwarts?" Lily started but everyone knew what she meant now.

"And you looked at me," Fred sighed, "meaning that I…"

There was a moment of silence and Lily turned back to the mist.

"Yes, Fred, what do you want?" She asked him.

"I wanted to know if you and Al and James wanted to come over and play quidditch but maybe you're busy…" He looked around the room.

"Fred, that does not seem like a possibility at the moment." Lily said.

"I see… What happened?" He asked.

"My stupid brother is what happened! He and Rose were testing out this spell and Hugo had a wonderful idea!" She said sarcastically, "'Why not test it on Lily?' He told them. 'Oh, yeah! We'll test it on Lily!' Gosh, they're so freaking annoying!" She groaned.

"Oh, Lily," Fred chuckled, "What will we do with you four?"

Lily seemed even more angry, "But I wasn't even involved, I−"

"Lily, Lily," Fred interrupted, laughing; he said "You don't need to explain! Listen, Teddy's here with Victoire. Whenever you come back to the present, we'll start, alright?"

"Okay, so in about a week."

"What?" Fred looked slightly alarmed.

"Well, our cousin and my dear brother have to figure out that spell first!" Lily yelled.

"Ouch, so you're stuck at grandma's house. Funny." He smirked.

Then, another red-headed girl sat down next to Fred. She looked almost exactly like him, except feminine.

"Oh, Lily, what a sticky boogie you caught yourself in!" The girl smirked.

"Roxy, it isn't funny!" Lily cried. (Well, not really cried)

"Oh, yes it is!" Fred said.

Then the two looked at each other and started to recite:

"_Dear, oh dear_," Fred started.

"_What a horrible shame,"_ Roxy continued.

"_Where's our dear little cousin,"_

"_And what she became?"_

"_I thought I saw the worst,"_

"_On Christmas, when she had-"_

"_fell in horse dung."_ Fred smirked.

"_Damn, that wasn't glad…"_ Roxy shook her head.

They both fell down laughing and going into hysterics. Lily took a look behind her and saw, too, that Fred and George were laughing.

"Tell me, Lily, are they twins too?" George asked.

"Unfortunately." Lily rolled her eyes.

Once they had recovered from their laughter, Fred stood up abruptly.

"Ok, Lils, we got to flash."

"Oh, yes." Roxy said seriously now, "Victoire and Teddy are here now. See ya! Hope you're having a good time at grandma's!"

And the mist went black.

"Great…" Lily groaned again, as she put the little doll back in her pocket.

"What exactly is that?" Hermione asked, curiously eyeing the little doll.

"Oh, this is a Mist Projector." Lily explained, "You see, since I'm an under-aged wizard, I have to use a little projector. Normal witches and wizards, though, don't have to."

Hermione nodded in understanding, although this was way after her time.

"So, who are Victoire and Teddy?" Bill asked.

"Oh!" Lily chuckled, "Why, Victoire is your daughter actually."

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, but I don't think you know her mother yet. Da-, er, Harry will know soon." She smirked. "And so will Ron." Lily laughed, obviously knowing something they didn't.

Bill eyed Harry and Ron suspiciously, and then turned back to Lily, "And who's Teddy?"

"Oh, Teddy, or Theodore, is Remus Lupin's son. I think that's what his name is, yes." She smiled sadly, "His father died, you see. Also at the battle of Hogwarts. So you," She pointed at Harry who was frowning now, "Are the godfather… but he lived with his grandmother… He's graduated a while ago, actually." She added.

No one said much after that.

"So… Lily?" Molly nervously looked at her to-be granddaughter.

"Yeah?" She turned to her, smiling.

"I suppose you could bunk with Hermione and Ginny…" She pondered. "Yes, that will do…"

**So tell me what you think and feel free to give me ideas because i'm getting a little writer's block for this story!**


End file.
